


Wall Market

by Lukas17



Series: KinkMeme Fills [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, I typed this up in one sitting, Nameless OC's - Freeform, Not Beta Read, not proof read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukas17/pseuds/Lukas17
Summary: Done for theKinkmeme.Prompt: Luna needs Prompto to go undercover for resons. In a dress. Also for. reasons. And yes she's having way too much fun with this.Summary: With Noctis captured Prompto must find a way to rescue him. Any way but this way. This is the only way? Shit.





	Wall Market

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't put any transphobia tags because I didn't feel like there was any sort of actual transphobia. I might re-evaluate it if people say they disagree.

“This is the Don’s private quarters, no men allowed.” The big, tanned man said. His bulk blocked most of the door and he seemed quite content to actually do his job and not him pass.

“Hmmm.” Luna pouted. “Well I don’t want to go in alone. I guess I’ll just have to bring my friend.”

“Yeah you do that.”

Luna grabbed his arm and tugged him away from the man until they were comfortably out of earshot.

“The windows were open.” He said. “We could sneak in there.”

“I have a better idea.” Luna said. She’d lost the over-exaggerated pouty look and traded it for a very mischievous look. “We dress you up as a woman.”

“...What?”

“You as a woman.” She grabbed his arm and began leading him through the marketplace. “You want to save Noctis right? This is the best way.”

Prompto had a feeling Luna was trying to pull a fast one, there was no way that made any sense, but clearly they taught manipulation tactics at Flower Seller’s school because he followed her around until she spied a shop with several dresses on the display. They were certainly nice with their colors and their… colors. Prompto really didn’t know why this shop stood out to Luna over the other two they’d passed, but he didn’t ask as she dragged him in.

The shop owner wheeled out a set of dresses at the sight of Luna’s overeager searching. She immediately zoned in on them, foregoing the dresses on the rack for a few more shiny dresses the owner brought out. Prompto didn’t see the differences between the two nor did he enjoy it when she pulled the cart over and began holding the various dresses up to his body.

“I think we should give you a red dress. How do you feel about red?”

“It’s a great color.” He said. She pushed an orange dress in his hand which he carefully held up from the ground. “Luna I don’t think any of these will fit me.”

“Nonsense, we just need some grease and a fishing line.”

“Hah.”

The shop owner leaned over the counter. “What is this dress for?”

“We’re turning him into a woman!” Luna proudly announced.

Those six words had vastly different meanings then what Luna (maybe) intended. Luna’s confident exclamation was met with surprise, then pride, as Ms. Shop-Owner’s face gained an affectionate smile.

“I’m honored that you’d choose one of my dresses to begin your transformation.”

“Uhm…”

“I’ve always supported people like you. I will make you a new dress, absolutely custom! This is a safe place for you!”

“Th-thank you…”

She began taking his measurements as she asked questions, “How would you like this to fit. You have a nice figure, what kind of material would you want.”

“C-Can you just make it…” He glanced at Luna who flashed a very unhelpful thumbs up. “Soft and… shimmery I guess.”

“Of course. I will need a few hours. Ohhh, this is so exciting! I will make you look like your true self!”

It was only when they were outside the shop that he finally spoke again. “I hope you’re happy Luna, we just lied to this nice woman.”

“No one lied, she just made the wrong assumption.”

“I feel like you did that on purpose.”

“You can’t prove anything.”

“Hmm…”

“We need more stuff to girly you up with! Let’s go to that items shop!” She didn’t bother to point it out to him, he just sullenly followed her across the way into the shop.

Items shops normally didn’t have a set inventory, Prompto doubted they would find anything vaguely useful there and even if they did there was no guarantee they could afford it. That didn’t stop Luna, however, who dug through the bins with a reckless abandon until she pulled a bottle of perfume from the bottom.

“How much for this?” She yelled.

Mr. Shop-owner jumped at the noise. He adjusted his glasses until he could clearly see the small bottle. “Five hundred gil.” He said.

“How much do you have?” She asked.

Prompto’s wallet was so empty an actual dust ball fell out of it. “A hundred thirty.”

“Damn it. Sir, is there anything we could do for you in exchange for this bottle?”

Luna plastered on her ‘nice girl’ face. Lower lip stuck out and her eyes nice and wide. That routine hadn’t worked outside of her flowers so he was genuinely surprised when it did here.

“I have a food order from the BBQ restaurant across the way. Bring that and I will give it to you.”

“Deal!”

Outside Prompto sighed, “Well he was clearly trying to overcharge us for that stink water. Let’s just go.”

“No Prompto! We need it!”

“Need it for what?”

“For you to blend in. You reek, the Don will never buy you as a woman when you smell like a plumber’s taint.”

“Why can’t we just go through the window?” He pleaded.

“This is easier.”

“HOW!”

Luna didn’t bother answering him. Whatever she had planned in her head she wasn’t sharing so he reluctantly went with her across the way towards the BBQ restaurant. It did smell quite nice inside. If they weren’t so strapped for money Prompto would think of eating there.

“We’re here for an order.” Luna said.

“Name?”

“Uhm… He didn’t give us a name.”

“Does he run that items shop over there?”

“Yes.”

“Here you go.”

The woman handed over a large plate weighted down with BBQ ribs, chicken, rice, pasta salad, and vegetables. Prompto was genuinely jealous of this man. What did he do that he could afford something like this regularly?

“God damn it boy!” The woman yelled. She’d turned to face a man further inside the back of the restaurant. “Throw that shit away!”

“But ma, what if she comes back?” A young voice whined.

“That whore ain’t never comin’ back. Just git rid of that shit!”

“Excuse me.” Luna said politely, but firmly. “What are you throwing out.”

“Oh just some shit mah boy’s ex left.”

“We could take it off your hands.”

“Oh would you? That would be great. BOY! PACK THAT SHIT UP IT’S GOIN’!”

Prompto ended up lugging a large garbage bag full of stuff back to the store where Luna delivered the plate of food. Outside they dumped the contents onto the ground and began to sift through it. Most of it was clearly junk, some old underwear and bras, some fake jewelry, a few magazines. But there was one thing Luna immediately snatched up.

“This wig will look perfect on you.” She said. “Alright let’s throw this stuff away.”

She put the wig in their backpack and dumped the rest of the stuff in a nearby dumpster.

“We’re making good progress. Now we just gotta get you some makeup.”

“WIll this ever end Luna?” He said with much less bite then he had at the beginning of the night.

“It will when we’re ready. Let’s go to the Bumblebee Inn, I’m sure someone will give us something.”

He didn’t know how or why she thought that. The Bumblebee Inn was just a touch easier to get into than the Don’s mansion, which was to say that without enough money or power you weren’t getting in. It was so clear that they had neither that the bouncer wouldn’t even speak with them. He just waved his hand to shoo them away.

“Looks like we’ve been derailed.” He said. His eyes scanned the building for any other opening that they might be able to exploit, but the Bumblebee Inn wasn’t exactly a normal Inn. Clients didn’t want anyone to be able to glance inside and as such everything was locked down tight. Only one in and one out.

“Let’s pick someone’s pocket!” Luna said. “Let’s find someone really drunk and really dumb. It’s late I’m sure there’s plenty around.”

They began searching the streets around the Inn for a lonely drunk man. Which they found. He was crying in a nearby alleyway clutching his whiskey bottle as he swayed. By him was a small fire started with a lighter and some paper where some photos sat scattered both in the flame and around it. Luna moved to shoosh him, but the man wasn’t so drunk that he wouldn’t notice the both of them creeping down the partially lit alleyway.

His eyes locked with Prompto’s before he immediately turned and approached them. Prompto tensed up, he couldn’t tell if he should be prepared for an attack or for the man to throw up. He got neither, however, as the man shoved his pass into Prompto’s hands.

“Don’t repeat my mistakes brother.” The man slurred, “Don’t fall in love with her.”

He then puked on the wall. They did not stick around.

The bouncer again refused to speak to them, but he did take nod and open the door to let them both in. Inside the Inn was modestly decorated. All of the doors were closed, but they were clearly labeled with numbers and a brief, non-vulgar name. Near the entrance a woman handed them a map of the place.

“If you have any questions please let us know. There is a ladies room upstairs miss, but if you’d like to visit with your boyfriend just let the ladies know.”

“Thank you!” Luna said. Once they were down the startling quiet hall she turned to Prompto. “I’m going to visit the ladies room.”

“Lunaaaaa” He whined. “Please don’t leave me alone what am I even supposed to be doing?”

“You need to find some makeup and jewelry. Keep up Prompto.”

“Did you want to come in just so you could leave me for some hanky panky!”

“Don’t be absurd, I’m searching just like you are.”

“You better be.”

Luna skipped down the hall towards the stairs while he decided to just wander around until he found what he needed. That’s what he’d been doing the entire time they were down there and he wasn’t about to change his routine now without Luna.

Unfortunately there wasn’t much to see. All of the doors were locked. Some had green ‘free’ signs and others had red ‘occupied’ signs while others had grey ‘closed’ signs. He thought to maybe look through the keyhole on some occupied ones, but every time he tried some guard magically appeared to yell at him. He then wandered down what he could almost assume was the Virgin Corner since there were door signs for ‘First Time: X’ hung up and pamphlets on the doors. He thought of maybe trying the ‘First Time: Bondage’ room, but he was a little scared of what he would find inside.

He passed by a hallway that led down to a staircase. The entrance of this staircase had a chain with a ‘Do Not Enter’ sign hung on it. This had to be where they were taking their prisoners. Maybe if he hopped the chains he could get up there and find Noctis, then he wouldn’t even need the dress.

Footsteps. He could hear steel toed boots collide with the marbling. A guard. He quickly dove into a door before the guard turned the corner and saw him snooping.

“Hi honey.” A woman said. Prompto’s head whipped around to see that he’d come into a room full of people mostly in their underwear. Some lounged in the spa in the middle, others were playing card games to the side. No matter what they were doing before all eyes were on him.

“Oh, uh. Sorry I’ll just be going.” He said. He went to turn the lock but how did one unlock a lock? What was happening?

“Awww, he’s shy.” She teased. The girl separated herself from the pile of half naked woman, walked over, then turned the lock closed. Prompto’s heart raced. Why did he feel like he was in a slasher flick? “Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you. Right guys?”

A few girls giggled, a few men gave a grunt in the affirmative. The woman tugged him away from the exit, from his one escape, into the abyss of flesh.

\---

Never before had Prompto left a spa feeling as unclean as he did in that moment. He closed the door to ‘First Time: Mixed Orgy’ with the key items he needed. Some jeweled earrings and a tin of blush. He had no idea where they came from, but he did not care in the slightest as he followed the signs towards the entrance.

Luna was there sitting on a bench as she spoke with the girl up front. She looked a little more put together than normal, as if she took a comb to her hair and redid her ponytail, but her clothes were a little disheveled and he could see a few hickey’s on her neck.

“I knew you only wanted to come here to get laid.” He interrupted. “Why do I believe you ever?”

She gave him the middle finger. “Look who’s talking. How many different types of lipstick are on your neck hmm?”

His hands flew to his neck, “Nevermind. Did you find anything?”

“Yup.” She held out a pair of lacy underwear and matching bra.

Prompto sighed, “I don’t know what I was expecting…”

“It’s perfect.”

“No it’s not Luna! Who’s going to see my underwear?”

“Well… you never know.”

Prompto genuinely felt like crying. “I hate you so much Luna.”

She tugged at his arm. “It’s part of my charm.”

Luna probably couldn’t think of any other embarrassing things for him to wear so they headed back to the shop where the owner had just stitched up a red, shiny dress. He didn’t know if it looked good or was pretty or anything. It was red, it was shiny, and he struggled to get into it in the tiny changing room.

“Let me help.” Luna announced. She reached in and forced him into the bra. Whether or not she saw something ultimately didn’t matter. Prompto had long ago given up his pride for this.

Other lacy things went on his body in some sort of order that he didn’t understand until he could finally struggle into the flimsy dress. He didn’t know which way was the front, but he must’ve put it on right since the shop owner and Luna just cooed at him when he stepped out.

“I did a little digging and I found a nice pair of shoes to go with this.” The woman said. He numbly let her squeeze his feet in a pair of high heels.

“You did well with the make up.” Luna said as she smeared it over his cheeks. “Ahh, you look so gorgeous.”

“I’m so glad I could be a part of this.” The woman said. “Good luck out there honey.”

Fooling the shop owner was one thing. The guards were a completely different story. Prompto felt stupid walking up to them in high heels and a dress, standing at least a head taller than Luna. He didn’t feel pretty or ladylike at all, and he had to wonder if it was because he was neither of those things.

“Heyy, this yer friend?” The guard said.

“Yuuup. Isn’t she pretty?”

“Sure is. Ya’ll can come in.”

That was terrifyingly easy. It almost felt too easy for it to be real. Like he was having some sort of trauma induced hallucination and he was really bleeding out in some random corner after they figured out he was a guy. But the doors opened and he was led inside without any threat of violence hanging in the air.

Inside was much the same as the Inn with the same marbling and similar doors. These doors, however, were open, and they could see the other ladies mingling about. Some were chatting with others, some were drinking with the others, and the last few were talking with the Don himself. The Don seemed very engrossed in what they were saying so Prompto didn’t feel the need to go up and introduce himself.

“Don’t you dare say you want to talk with him.” He whispered to Luna.

“Why would I want to talk with him, we’re here for Noctis. Keep up Prompto.”

Separating themselves from the group wasn’t as difficult as Prompto thought it might be. No one was guarding the halls and no one noticed when they headed down towards the bathrooms or when they passed the bathrooms and headed further into the house. They wandered and wandered until they found a suspicious looking guard standing in front of a suspicious looking door that suspiciously looked like it might house a single prisoner.

“What should we do?” Luna whispered.

“Do you think we can just convince him to leave? No that’s stupid…”

“No, no it’s perfect. I’m gonna go do that.” And Luna was off before he could say no, hips swaying as she headed up towards the guard. She gave a tiny wave which the guard nervously returned. “Excuse me mister, the Don sent me. He said that the boys downstairs need help disposing of something.”

The guard sighed. “Bodies or girls?”

“.... Yes.”

The man sighed again. “Goddamnit, every friday.”

The man left to deal with whatever it is they told him he had to deal with grumbling all the while. They waited until they couldn’t hear his complaining before Prompto came out and they approached the door.

“Hey, what are the odds of this door just being unlocked?” Luna joked. She reached down to test the lock and watched as it opened freely. “... Huh.”

Inside was their goal, Noctis, who was sleeping in the ratty bed. Prompto thought it almost hilarious to see that even when kidnapped Noctis was too lazy to open the fucking door and leave himself. Luna had the same reaction, only instead of thinking it she said it. With a solid kick to the bed frame that woke Noctis up instantly.

“Hugh!” Noctis grunted. He sat up quicker than normal, so at a normal pace, his eyes slowly focusing. “Who’re you?”

“I’m here to rescue you, you lazy ass. I’m here with Prompto.”

“Where’s Prom-” Noctis’ eyes focused on his. For a moment Prompto thought Noctis would be so grateful that he would be rendered speechless.

That was not the case.

“Oh my god!” Noctis yelled, body wracked with laughter. “Oh my god! You look like a drunk drag queen on prom night!”

Prompto really didn’t have much to say to that. He had a feeling everyone was just playing nice throughout the night. Though he also wouldn’t put it past Noctis to have such ass-backwards fashion sense that his input was completely invalid. Either way Noctis laughed on and on, and as he laughed that guard got closer and closer to coming back up and seeing them break out their prisoner.

“Will you shut up so we can go?”

Noctis took another moment or so of laughing before he calmed down enough to speak again. “Yeah, yeah let’s go. Haha. Ohmygod.”

They left the room quickly, and silently. But that didn’t help them much. None of them knew where a secondary exit was so they ended up getting lost trying to find one. They didn’t run into anyone in their clumsy searching, which Prompto chalked up to poor planning on their part. These people were too dumb to lock up their prisoner, clearly they were too dumb to actually have guards patrolling the area in an effective manor. Eventually they found a second exit near the back down some stairs. They were home free.

“Well. Well. Well.” The Don said. He may have stood in the mud and piss of a dirty alleyway, but he did so with six giant guards behind him. “I knew you were a spy girly.” He said that while looking at Luna. Prompto would have laughed if this entire scene wasn’t going to probably end with them dead in the middle of a dirty alleyway.

“What are the odds of you just letting us pass?” Luna said even as she summoned her staff.

“What are the odds of me getting both you pretty ladies to myself tonight?”

Prompto raised his gun and shot the closest guard in the face. “Ooop, looks like you both lost. Can we fight now please?”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: Ithinkicanwritesometimes


End file.
